


Ready To Roar

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [100]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Meetings, Frottage, New Year's Kiss, Party, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Ditched by their respective dates - Caroline's busy with an ex, Klaus' with his brother, they find very pleasant company in each other. A midnight kiss is only the beginning.





	

**Ready To Roar**

**(Prompts: kc + "We've been ditched by our respective dates and have no one to kiss at midnight, what the hell, it's New Year's Eve, let's make out" plus "ok so i found a link list? from i dunno how long ago but if you could 30 + 59" which is riding and wall!sex. Title from "1999" by Prince. SMUT).**

If, as the old saying went, the way a girl rung in the New Year was a glimpse into how she would spend the rest of that year Caroline was so screwed.

Currently she was alone in the Damon Salvatore's kitchen. Stefan, her date for the evening, was busy in one of the guest bedrooms consoling Elena who was in the midst of her latest relationship crisis. She and Damon had had their eleventy billionth fight but Caroline was certain they'd be sucking face and grossing her out again before the ball dropped. The small seed of a crush she'd been nurturing on her old friend had _definitely_ been suffocated. She only hoped Stefan was smart enough to stay out of her way until she was no longer pissed off about it.

She pours herself another glass of champagne and consoles herself with the fact that at least she looks fucking fantastic. It was a small comfort when it looked like Caroline was in for another year of too little sex and too much alcohol but she'd take it. To think she'd almost passed on that Boxing Day deal on a fancy new vibrator. Caroline praises herself for her foresight because it looked like her new toy was going to come in handy.

Pun _not_ intended.

A voice startles her out of her morose thoughts and liquid sloshes over her fingers when she jumps, "Mind sharing that, love? If I'd have known Damon was going to be stingy with the proper liquor I'd have brought my own."

She turns, bringing her fingers up to her mouth. Classy? Not really but there was no need to waste perfectly good champagne. Caroline eyes the guy who'd snuck up on her, taking in the full lips and stubbled jaw. Stefan had pointed him out earlier when he'd arrived with several other people. His siblings and various dates, if she recalls correctly, but she's blanking on his name. A shame, because he's pretty hot and is watching her suck her index finger with a heavy gleam of interest in his dark blue eyes.

Hmmm. Maybe this party wouldn't be a _total_ bust. This stranger, and his accent, could _really_ liven it up.

Wordlessly she hands the bottle over and does a little ogling of her own. His hands are very nice, she notes, as the long fingers of one hand wrap around the bottle and the other handles a champagne glass delicately. "I'm Caroline," she offers, once he's finished.

He smirks, "I'm aware." He cranes his neck and Caroline follows his line of sight, watches as he offers a jaunty wave to a blonde who'd been glowering at them. "My sister," he explains. "She has a bit of a thing for the younger Salvatore. Cursed your name most colorfully when we arrived and saw you in his company."

Caroline snorts, takes another sip of her champagne. "Well, she's welcome to him. Probably destined to be disappointed as Stefan likes dark haired damsel types and weird love triangles with his creepy brother."

The guy looks down, doing an awful job of hiding his smile. "His loss, then. Because you look ravishing in that dress." Caroline's left blinking, both at the compliment and at the heated look he sends her way. He offers her his hand before she can formulate a reply, "I'm Klaus. In the interest of full disclosure I should tell you that I also arrived with a date this evening. However it quickly became clear that she's more interested in my brother than I am strictly comfortable with. I excused myself and she's scarcely noticed so I do believe there will be no second date."

He doesn't seem the least bit upset about it so she thinks she might as well up her flirting game a little. "What, not into weird love triangles?" Caroline jokes. "I have no idea who your brother is but I feel like it's unlikely that he's creepier than Damon Salvatore."

"He isn't, not even on his worst day, but we went down that road when we were very young and exceedingly stupid. I have no desire to travel it again."

Caroline shifts, feeling awkward. And here she thought she'd grown out of the chronic foot in mouth syndrome that had afflicted her as a teen. "Yeesh. I'm sorry. I really was just kidding."

Klaus smiles and shakes his head, slides slightly closer until he's leaning against the counter next to her. "Nothing to apologize for. If anything I'm sorry to have derailed this conversation. I am usually far more charming than this."

She finds herself returning his smile, "Oh really? Is that why you came over here? To _charm_ me?"

"Obviously," he replies, without a hint of embarrassment. "Was that not clear?"

Caroline's grateful she hadn't had any champagne in her mouth because Klaus might have ended up wearing it. He was certainly direct, something she couldn't say she was used to. But she doesn't hate it. She tucks a stray curl behind her ear, "I don't know," she teases, "most guys would've followed that compliment up with something about how great my dress would look on their floor."

"Amateurs," Klaus mutters dismissively.

Caroline agrees, and likely would have immediately walked away when fed that line. However, she can't resist pushing him further. She arches an eyebrow, "So you're telling me you have no interest in seeing me naked?"

Again, he surprises her, meeting her eyes steadily. "I could try to claim such a thing but I think you and I would both know that it was a lie."

Caroline nods, conceding the point. Mentally awards him a few others for his continuing commitment to _not_ bullshitting her. She tips her head towards the sliding door that leads to the patio. A few people are milling about outside, there's a fire going and comfy chaises dotted around it. "Do you want to come hang out with me? The less annoying people are outside from the looks of it. No offense to your sister, of course."

"None taken," he assures her, setting a hand low on her spine. "Rebekah is plenty annoying, trust me."

Caroline rolls her eyes but allows herself be guided outside. She catches Bonnie's eye as they step into the backyard, shrugs in response to the interested glances her friend darts between her and Klaus. Bonnie's eyes narrow, a look that Caroline knows means she'll be in for an interrogation later. Not that Caroline really minds. Bonnie and Elena have totally been supplying the lion's share of the naughty gossip lately. Caroline's got her fingers crossed that she'll be able to supply a juicy nugget or two the next time they get brunch. Enzo distracts Bonnie, leaning down to whisper something in her ear and Caroline glances around for a free spot. She pouts a little when she can't find one but Klaus evidently has a plan. "I'll find up a place to sit," he tells her quietly. "Just give me a moment."

Caroline watches with great interest as he strides purposefully over to a couple on the far side of the yard. He's soon crouched next to their lounge, engrossed in a heated conversation with a dark haired man. Their back and forth is brief and ends with Klaus handing over a set of keys. The guy he'd been talking to is on his feet immediately after, dragging a giggly petite brunette with him.

Honestly, Caroline's kind of impressed.

She's been to many a cookout at Damon's so she makes a beeline to the cabinet that holds the extra blankets and pulls one out.

Just one. Sharing is caring, right?

She makes her way over to the chaise Klaus had appropriated. He's stretched out on it and he pats the narrow space next to him in invitation. Caroline slips off her heels before easing herself down next to him, shaking out the blanket and spreading it over them. Klaus slips an arm around her shoulder, "May I?" he asks.

Caroline nods and they shift together. His arm slips lower, a hand ending up around her hip. His fingers draw light patterns over the sequins of her dress and Caroline draws her knees up, rolling slightly onto her side so she can look at him. "Question. Who'd you steal this spot from? And what was with the keys you had to cough up?"

"My brother, Kol. He's just visiting for the holidays and I offered him the run of my apartment to entertain the young lady he was with."

"AKA your date? That's… generous."

He shakes his head, "No, that's another brother. Elijah never would have taken such a deal. He'd also not have deigned to attempt to seduce a woman in such a casual setting."

Caroline wrinkles her nose, "Siblings seem so complicated."

His laugh shakes her gently, "Ah. You get used to it. I'm guessing you're an only child?"

"Basically. I do have a stepsister. She's pretty cool but we were older when our dads got together. Never had to live together so I don't think it's the same thing."

He makes an agreeing noise, "Yes, it's the forced proximity that really teaches you how to drive one another insane, I think. Something any good sibling learns to excel at."

"So what you're saying is that you're far from an innocent party?"

"I've yet to lie to you, sweetheart and I'm not about to start now."

That, Caroline realizes, is far from the worst way to begin a relationship.

* * *

She loses track of time, curled up with Klaus, jumping from topic to topic. It's an excellent conversation. They agree on enough things that Caroline doesn't ever feel the need to excuse herself. She _does_ get a little heated at when it becomes clear that he's one of those snobs that are completely dismissive of pop music as a genre. He's totally wrong, of course, and Caroline insists that she's going to make him a playlist and that he _will_ listen to it. Klaus agrees with minimal arm twisting and Caroline's mollified enough to let the subject drop.

The disagreements are fun too, she has to admit. Once upon a time she might have dreamed of a guy who would bend over backwards to cater to her every whim but she'd long since grown out of that. Caroline liked challenges, liked to _be_ challenged. She'd be bored inside of a week with someone who let her walk all over them.

Klaus is _far_ from boring.

Eventually she notices people beginning to trickle back indoors, hears murmurs that it's nearing midnight. She cranes her neck to see inside the house, can see people milling about through the windows, donning sparkly paper crowns and brandishing noisemakers. She turns back to Klaus, "Do you want to go inside?"

He makes no move to get up, "I'm perfectly content to stay here, if you are. I'd wager we'll hear the countdown just fine."

Caroline considers. She's warm, the combined heat of her and Klaus' bodies in their shared blanket more than enough to fight the chill in the air. She finds the idea of cramming into Damon's living room, rubbing elbows with her few friends and many acquaintances, completely unappealing. She offers him a smile, "I think I'm good right here."

His grip on her tightens, and he trains watchful eyes on her face. Caroline makes no move to squirm away. Her hand's been resting lightly on his chest and she moves it lower, grips a fistful of his shirt as she slides a thigh over his. They're quiet for several long moments. Caroline's nerves begin to flutter in anticipation, the air between them growing heated.

He's going to kiss her, or she's going to kiss him. Caroline suspects _that_ will only be the beginning.

Faint sounds from inside the house drift over but barely register. Caroline jolts when the noise rises, startled by the many voices shouting, "Ten!" in unison.

"Sorry," she tells him.

Klaus doesn't reply, rolls until he's entirely on his side. He reaches up to cup her face, a thumb stroking along the line of her jaw.

Caroline doesn't bother to wait for the countdown to be over. She's always thought delayed gratification was overrated. She tilts her head, presses her mouth over his, gently sucking his lower lip between hers. A tiny groan rumbles out of Klaus and his hand shifts to cradle her head, pulling her closed insistently. She sucks in a breath as he takes the kiss deeper, meets every stroke of his tongue with one of her own. She tries to hurry him, her blood rushing in her ears, but Klaus resists, keeping things soft and exploratory. His lips drift from hers and the sound that comes from low in her throat is a protest, one she bites back when she feels him nip at the hinge of her jaw. He buries his face in her throat and she can feel him smile against her skin. It's still there when he pulls back. "Happy New Year," he tells her.

Caroline echoes the sentiment, eyes on his lips, wet and fuller from her kisses. She's not sure if she likes that he'd paid attention to what people were doing inside when she'd been pretty lost in what was happening between them. It was kind of a blow to her ego and Caroline narrows her eyes. Klaus' widen in response but she shoves him before he can ask what's wrong. She throws a leg over him, pushing herself up so she can loom over him. A slight adjustment of her hips and she's smiling in satisfaction as Klaus' head digs into the cushions behind him.

Seems like he was affected by her after all.

She moves again, a languid roll of her hips that rubs her barely covered center against the straining line of his cock. Klaus' hands latch onto her in an attempt to still her but, unfortunately for him, she's got more leverage. Another grind and he curses, sitting up and shoving his hands in her hair to tip her head back. She continues rocking against him, searching for that perfect angle. She moans when she finds it and Klaus swallows the sound with his mouth.

This kiss is wild, harsh and needy, and Caroline whimpers into it winding her hands into his curls. His hands are fighting their way under the blanket that's bunched around her thighs and he groans when he finds bare skin. His fingers dig in and Caroline pulls back. "Touch me," she demands, tugging at his hair, still moving, riding him through their clothes. It won't take much for her to come, she knows. A few touches to her clit preferably his though she's not opposed to taking matters into her own hands.

Klaus' face looks strained and his hands stay put. "Not here," he spits out. It doesn't sound like he's any happier than she is that he's putting on the brakes. "We'll be interrupted and I want to take my time with you, Caroline."

She shivers, finds that she has no objections to moving this to a more private location. "Did you drive? I didn't and it'll take forever to get a cab here."

"I did. Do you have anyone you need to say goodbye to or can we duck out the back gate?"

She shakes her head, already climbing off of him. Her body protests, she'd teased herself to the point of aching, but she ignores it. "I'll text Bon. She'll understand." Caroline yanks her skirt down, pressing her thighs together hoping to dull the throbbing at their apex.

Klaus rises and stoops to collect her shoes, his movements jerky, " _Please_ tell me you don't live far. And that you live alone."

"Ten minutes. And yes, yes I do."

Klaus hands her heels off, spins her with his hands on her hips and runs his lips over the nape of her neck. "Good. _Very_ good. I intend to hear you call my name, Caroline. _Loudly_."

She shivers. He says it like he means it and Caroline would guess he's the type to keep those sorts of vows. Still, she can't resist taunting him. It was just how she was programmed, "Promises, promises," she says breezily. "I hope you're not all talk."

The hint of his teeth on her skin is a warning and her eyes flutter shut as he crowds her. "Oh, you're going to regret that one, love," Klaus drawls, raspy and low as his hand runs possessively up her front. He skims over her breasts before the warmth of him falls away entirely. Caroline almost stumbles. "I'm going to have you _begging_ ," he tells her, urging her to start walking.

Caroline briefly wondered what it said about her that she was looking forward to it. A thought that was quickly chased away as his hand tangles with hers as they raced for the back gate.

Nothing that made her feel like this, excited – in more than a desperately turned on way – and giddy and anxious in the best way, could possibly be bad.

* * *

He presses her up against her front door as soon as it closes behind him. His eyes are dark, cheeks flushed as he stares at her hungrily.

Maybe she shouldn't have teased him while he was driving but she hadn't been able to resist the sight of his white knuckled grip on the wheel as she'd whispered what she wanted to do to him as she'd stroked him through his jeans.

"Later," he tells her, tone strained, "we'll do all the things you spoke of." Caroline reaches for him, intent on persuading him that they could totally do them _now_ , but Klaus catches her hands. He lifts them upwards, curls her fingers along the top of her door frame. He smiles, slow and sensual. Her breath hitches as his palms glide down her arms. "Will you keep them there for me, Caroline? I promise it'll be worth it."

Yeah. This was off to an excellent start.

Caroline nods eagerly, flushing at Klaus' satisfied expression. His hands cup her breasts, thumbs finding her nipples through the fabric of her dress. They firm into tight peaks and Klaus' touch roughens. Caroline's head thunks against the door as she moans. His head dips, pressing a kiss to the skin above her neckline and Caroline curses herself for picking something cut high at her throat. He chuckles, swipes his tongue along the top of the fabric. "Patience," he murmurs, right before he drops to his knees. He inches her dress up her thighs _far_ too slowly and Caroline swallows hard, widening her legs and leaning more of her weight against the door.

Klaus makes a noise of approval, "Good," he breathes. His mouth grazes the top of her thigh and she tenses, biting her lip to hold in a moan. Klaus catches her eyes, his smile predatory. "None of that, love. I want to _hear_ you, remember?" He watches her face as he slips his hand between her thighs, tracing her through the damp lace. "I want you to tell me what you like."

Well, Caroline's never been shy. "More," she hisses.

One of his eyebrows creeps up and he leans forward, repeats his tentative brush with his mouth. Caroline shifts, balancing her weight on one leg and draping her leg over his shoulder. He licks softly and her heel digs into his back. It's not nearly enough, the sensation of his tongue through the fabric of her panties a cruel tease of what she knows it could be.

"I'm waiting," he murmurs, a tinge of amusement obvious.

Caroline groans, frustrated. "I want more," she growls. "I want your mouth on me."

"I do believe I said something about begging," Klaus reminds her, sounding smug.

Caroline clamps her mouth shut, shakes her head stubbornly. Klaus is undeterred, his eyes lighting up challengingly. He sits up straighter, her leg lift higher, giving him better access to her body. Exactly what he'd wanted, judging by the greedy way his eyes drink her in. She can feel her panties sticking to her and this time when Klaus bends his head he tugs them aside. She wants to shout in triumph but the feeling is soon dashed. He strokes over her entrance, slipping upwards to brush over her clit. He touches her softly, gives her only a few light circles before his hand is gone. He kisses her stomach, nips at her belly button, no trace of urgency in his movements. She squirms against the door, her body screaming for more.

His mouth has wandered over to her hipbone, his hands running down the outside of her thighs.

Fuck it, she thinks. Payback was a bitch and she hoped Klaus was ready to meet her when Caroline took her turn.

"Klaus, please," she forces out, voice high and trembling. "Please please give me more."

He's yanking her underwear down before the last word's left her mouth, steadying her as she kicks them away. Then her thigh is back in place and his mouth is _exactly_ where she needs it. She moans when he swipes his tongue across her most sensitive bundle of nerves. Klaus is evidently done with the teasing, and he doesn't hold back. His lips are soon wrapped around her clit, two fingers buried inside of her clenching body. He doesn't seem to mind that she moves with him, writhing against his mouth. Her legs shake as she begins to climb and she _does_ get loud.

Caroline has no idea _what_ she says but she's certain there's more begging. She definitely calls his name.

She's just on the edge when he surges to his feet, tension sitting heavy in her belly, muscles pulled taut. She gasps out a garbled protest, gaping at him with something like betrayal. Klaus shakes his head, grasps her head and kisses her fiercely. "You'll come when I'm inside you the first time," he grits out.

As long as she does come, and freaking _soon_ , Caroline can roll with that. She fumbles with his belt, fingers numb from her tight grip on the door. "Condom," she says and Klaus goes for his pocket. She gets his pants lowered, shoves his boxer briefs down his hips. Klaus rolls the protection on with shaky hands and helps her hitch her leg around his hips.

She wraps her hand around his cock and guides him to where she wants him. She groans when he hesitates and digs her fingernails into his arms. "This is not the time for slow. I am so close and if you don't…"

Klaus must hear the threat in her tone because his motions firm, He's fully inside of her with _perfect_ one thrust, pulls back and does it again. Caroline mouth falls open on a sigh, clamping down around his length when it's within her. She'd been _so close_ before. Her body strains against his, her back slipping against the door as she rolls her hips. Klaus shudders, working his hand in between them. He finds where they're joined, toys with her clit.

That's all it takes.

Caroline cries out as a wave of pleasure hits her, barely hears the guttural noise Klaus makes as she twines her limbs more tightly around his frame, he moves jerkily, hips rutting against hers prolonging her release and chasing his own. He stiffens as he comes, his weight pinning her to the door.

Neither of them is steady in the aftermath and they sink slowly, ending up sprawled on the floor of her front hallway. Caroline watches as Klaus strips his shirt and sets the discarded condom on top of it. She rakes her eyes over his exposed torso, new interest stirring as she notes the red streaks her nails had left on his biceps even through the fabric he'd worn.

She presses her lips to hold in a laugh as she thinks about how they must look. Klaus' pants remain tangled around his knees, hair sticking up in all sorts of different directions. Her dress is bunched around her waist, and she has no idea where her underwear got tossed.

Klaus has noticed her wandering thoughts and his head tips to the side, "What?" he asks.

Caroline smiles, and shakes her head. "Nothing bad. Just, this isn't how I pictured ending this evening."

He scoffs, and pulls himself to his feet. He kicks off what remains of his clothing without a trace of self-consciousness, not even when Caroline's eyes drop to his stiffening cock. He offers her his hand. She recognizes the glint in his eye. It's a challenge and Caroline knows she won't be able to resist it. Setting her hand in his she's unsurprised when he tugs her to her feet, slipping behind her and searching for the zipper on her dress. The sound it makes as he tugs it down is loud and Caroline tenses in anticipation. She shivers when Klaus kisses the newly exposed skin between her shoulder blades. "Whoever said this evening is over? I am not the least bit tired, are you?"

She shakes her head, reaching up to peel her dress down, "Nope. And I think I'm probably obligated to entertain you. Since you got yourself sexiled to get us a comfy spot by the fire."

"Yes," Klaus says dryly. "You've certainly been acting _obligated_."

Caroline turns back around to face him, taking a step backwards in the direction of her bedroom. She widens her eyes, feigning innocence, "I mean, you're welcome to leave. _Or_ I could give you a tour of my bedroom. Maybe get to a few of those activities I mentioned in the car? You seemed pretty into them…"

She turns, sets a brisk pace, certain that he'll follow her. He's on top of her when they hit her bed, eyes riveted on her breasts.

He quickly robs her of her ability to think clearly but her last fleeting thought echoes the one she'd been having just before Klaus had approached her. Had it only been a few hours ago? Caroline finds it hard to believe. If this was how her new year was going to go, if Klaus was who she was going to spend it with, Caroline was more than fine with that.


End file.
